


Guess where I am?

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots, M/M, pack hang out, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original: http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/57044440914/guess-where-i-am</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guess where I am?

**Author's Note:**

> Original: http://canthandlefeels.tumblr.com/post/57044440914/guess-where-i-am

"Anyone hungry?"

Derek got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. The group of them were hanging out today, summer vacation left a lot of nothing to do so there was plenty of ‘pack time’. Usually this meant training, or some busy-bodied thing that Derek had everyone do (By the way they all found it quite annoying), but today was a lazy day and Stiles convinced him for a movie day with everyone… Except one thing, he was late.

"Scott, when’s your idiot coming"

"Why don’t you ask him. He’s your boyfriend."

"What do you think I’m doing?"

*Idiot, where are you?* He text’s Stiles *This was your idea, and you aren’t even here to cuddle with.* Derek, didn’t like to show it, but he liked being with him. Stiles became his anchor.Stiles replied, *I’m on my way, I just got out of a really awkward conversation with my dad.* 

Noticing that there wasn’t enough junk food for the pack plus Stiles an other humans, Derek was going to have to go on a food run. *Okay, I can come get you, I have to go on a food run anyways.*

"Alright, I’m going to get food, anyone want anything?"

"Chips"

"Pizza, and cookies"

"Just get a lot of whatever"

"Okay, I’ll go get Stiles too"

Derek grabbed the keys and made his way to his car. He quickly shot Stiles another text, *I’ll meet you at the superstore by your place.* He sped down the road and made his way to get snacks. 

*Yeah, okay I’ll see you soon sourwolf.* Stiles was already there so he decided to walk through the aisles aimlessly. A few minutes later, his phone went off, *I’m here now.* And right on queue he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend walking through the door. He ducked behind the stand of produce, Stiles was planing on pranking his little… well quite large, boyfriend. He made his way outside and towards Derek’s car. A few weeks ago, he figured out how to open cars without setting off the alarm. So naturally, Stiles popped open the trunk and slipped inside and waited. To be frank, it probably was the dumbest, and by far most idiotic and dangerous prank ever, but he obviously didn’t mind.

*Sourwolf.*

*What? Where are you stiles?*

*Oh, I’m around. I’ll be there soon.* Stiles took a quick photo of himself and decided that he was going to send it to Derek after a bit.

*Okay.* Derek was in line to pay, with quite a few people, mainly women, eyeing him. It sent a small shiver down his spine for being put in an awkward situation, all those eyes plus the fact that he could smell a little bit of inappropriate intent on a number of them just made him want to drop everything and leave. *I hope you get here soon, all these girls are staring at me like I’m some prize.*

*Well, you are hot. And a werewolf. So that’s like extra hotness.*

*Okay you know what? I’m going finish up here and I’ll just smell you out. I just want to get back to the pack and feel comfortable.*

Stiles snickered, *I’m a lot closer than you think*

Derek walked out towards his car, *where are you? I don’t see you.*

*Oh I don’t know.* Stiles sent him the photo he took earlier, *where do you think this is?*

Stiles heard footsteps pad quickly towards the car and the trunk door swung up.

"What the hell Stiles." Derek couldn’t figure out how to react to the sight of his boyfriend in the back of his car.

Stiles giggled and pulled Derek towards him and gave him a quick kiss before he got out and replied “What?”

"You found your way into my trunk, that’s what"

"It’s funny sourwolf" Stiles hopped into the passenger seat, Derek following behind and started the car.

"It’s dangerous, you could have suffocated”

"Is my were-boyfriend scared that his human will hurt himself?"

Derek stared at the stupid face that he was making for a few seconds, then he just smacked his face into his and kissed him. “Yes, I am. A situation like that is scary to me, especially if someone I love is in there.”

"Awe, thanks." Derek lightly smacked the back of Stiles’ head "Ow, hey. We were having a moment and you ruined it"

"You’re dumb."

"Shut up, you enjoy me" The two of them continued to playfully bicker as they sped down the road.


End file.
